Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for driving an organic EL display which is constructed using an organic compound and has applications in the fields of information display panels used on audio equipment, automotive measuring instrument panels, displays for displaying moving images and freeze-frame pictures, household electrical appliances, car and bicycle electrical equipment, etc.